The Clash of the Stone and Door (Final Mix)
by Kok0roxOtaku
Summary: Dante and her Homunculi have formed what is called the "Dark Table" with Xehanort and are trying to create an Ultimate Being by using the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Kingdom Hearts. With Amestris and Destiny Islands fallen in darkness, its up to Edward to team up with the Legendary Keyblade Wielder, Sora, to save an entire Universe! But can they do it?
1. Dying in a Sweet Dream

**The Clash of the Stone and Door**

**Prologue: Dying in a Sweet Dream**

He heard the sound of waves clashing together; flying into the salty air. Soft sand covered his heavy Auto-mail, and his eyes were looking up at the dusky sky filled with white and puffy clouds. This place. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't Amestris...it was another place. A dream? His final resting place. His eyes struggled to stay open, but he had to try to look around for someone, anyone...that could help him.

He was ill, his skin was wet and cold and his heart was slow. His voice was completely strained and he was no longer able to manage words. His consciousness kept drifting, making him think that the new place was only a dream, and that he would wake up in his nice soft bed and be greeting by his brother and his wonderful cooking.

He wished. If only...

Someone suddenly approached him but he couldn't look over because his body wouldn't let him. It only shook with pain.

"Please, say something! Anything! You have to open your eyes." The voice was very familiar to him. He recognized it; when he did he was able to speak just one word.

"M-m-mom."

The woman he called his _mother_ was smiling down at him with her gentle green eyes and was holding out her hand, as if she were calling him to join her in heaven. He wanted to, he really did! But his mind was still stuck on his brother. That's right...if he died his brother would be sad. And he would never be able to live with himself if he made him sad.

_If we die, the world would continue to move along as if nothing ever happened._

Those words belonged to him. Those were the words he once spoke to someone. But he couldn't remember. His mind was just too foggy. He was sure even though he couldn't think straight. But wouldn't the world be affected by his death? Wouldn't his friends and that bastard that always seemed to boss him around be sad if he died?

The pain shot into his brain and his body trembled as he felt his blood begin to boil, making him grow hot instead of cold. He was getting closer to dying, as the pain he once felt was growing numb.

"Edward, please answer me say something to me!"

His body began to move violently. At first, he was alarmed by the movement. But when he saw his mother transform into a large suit of armor his mind escape from the shock.

He couldn't speak any longer. The pain was completely leaving him. He grew light headed, and everything around him was starting to disappear in a bright light. This was it. He was losing consciousness. He was dying.

"Brother! Hey! Stay awake! Don't you dare close your eyes! Just stay with me! I promise I'll find help! You just gotta stay with me brother...please! Please!"

He couldn't help it. He was just so tired.

His eyes began fluttered, the longer he tried to stay awake the heavier his eyelids became. He was burning up now and he could feel sweat and darkness consuming him.

"Alphonse...I'm sorry...I'm s-so sorry..."

His eyes closed as darkness covered him like a warm blanket.

How did he get here...and what was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I cannot say how many times I've worked on this fanfiction. I think I can finally say that I am ready for it to be posted. I was going to make this a comic series but I just don't have the tools to do it now that Flipnote for the 3DS is cancelled. I really love Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist. I said that I wouldn't take it down but I did because I had an idea to remove my OCs since they are now a part of a personal series and more Disney Movies have come out. This should be more interesting now. I might move this series back and forth between the Fullmetal Alchemist Section and Kingdom Hearts Section then just leave it in the crossover. This is going to be one of my bigger series too so I hope that many people will come to enjoy this.<strong>

**I am now taking requests for Worlds as well for the heroes to visit. I plan to update this story between Friday-Sunday of each week just to give me a break. Right now this is the only story I will keep on this schedule. The Chapters will get longer based on how many people are favoriting, following, or reviewing. Please show support if you really wanna see this fanfic through too the end! I'm counting on you guys!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	2. Return of a Dark Presence

**The Clash of the Stone and Door**

**(A/N: Things to know, on the Kingdom Hearts side this is post Kingdom Hearts II. Ignore that DDD ever happened. On the Fullmetal Alchemist side please note that this is the 2003 version. This is sometime after they discover the ingredients to the Philosopher's stone, but they know about Dante! :) Treat this whole crossover as an AU!)**

**Chapter One - Return of a Dark Presence**

"A little cold won't stop me from getting the heck off this train!"

Edward Elric stood from his seat and stared down his younger brother. "But it's not Al! If this _cold _has the power to make you pass out during a fight with another alchemist then it could be life threatening!"

His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, also decided to stand up and face his brother. He may have been younger but he was bigger and physically stronger than him. They both stared at each other trying to frighten one another into retreating. But it seemed that it wasn't working.

The two were now on a train that happened to be passing a very lush field full of beautiful flowers. There was a blue sky with not a cloud in sight and a large mountain in the background added to the scene. One would think that it would ease the fighting on the train. It would…except for the Elric brothers.

Edward gave up and slammed into the hard seat beneath him and crossed his arms.

_"I win again…"_ Alphonse thought to himself. He then stood up and left toward the front of the train leaving Ed to wonder where he was going. After he was certain that his brother couldn't hear him he began ranting to himself.

"I'm _not_ even sick! What a stupid order! I could've just stayed in Central. We didn't have to come all the way to Resembool!"

He paused with a small sigh and then looked back checking to see if he was nearby.

_"So he must've gone to the train doctor to get some medicine…great." _Edward waited silently until he heard his brother's clunky footsteps coming at him again. He looked up and saw him holding a small pill in one hand and a glass of cold water in the other.

Edward turned away as he tried to hand him the glass of water, making Alphonse sigh with frustration in his voice, "Come on brother. You can't stay mad at me forever!"

Ed pouted. "Just leave me alone..." a harsh tone in his voice formed.

Alphonse sat down beside his brother and sat the pill and water on a small tray. "Please don't be mad at me you're sick. You can't fight when you're sick like this." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder just as he started having a coughing fit. Edward slightly turned toward his brother and grinned.

"Fine…you win…I shouldn't be so angry at you. Sorry. Really, I am." Edward slightly turned his head and smiled at him.

The train whistle filled their ears as the train began passing over a large bridge. "Brother," Alphonse sighed with a hint of relief in his voice. "You know you should at least have a doctor look at you while we're at Winry's house." Alphonse suggested.

"I guess. I'm only taking medicine because I feel sorry for you!" Edward glared at him while he yelled.

Alphonse turned his head and muttered, "Stubborn as always and just when I thought that you had accepted being sick." Edward clinched up his face at his brother trying to ignore his comment. He really didn't have the energy to argue. He hated showing his weak side. It made him feel….small…and dumb.

He turned and looked out the window at the scenery. His mind began to rush with the memories of the two getting to Central and leaving home to go with teacher, then the time they performed _it_. Edward sighed and closed his eyes. But suddenly felt the urge to cough again.

He quickly coughed into his hand and leaned back into his seat and looked over at his brother. "Hey Al," Edward said his voice was now gentle and innocent. Alphonse turned towards him. "I promise that I'll make things right again. I will get your body back." His head turned to the window once more. Alphonse knew that his brother was determined to help him. He also knew the reason why Edward didn't want to leave Central was because it would put them behind in their research for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Now, come on let's not worry about that right now. Why don't we focus on getting you better? Here, take your medicine." Alphonse said, picking up the cup and pill. Edward nodded and reached for it but…

The train came to a quick halt. Edward fell forward and smacked right into the window. Alphonse lost his grip on the cup of water and pill. The water splashed on the floor and the pill rolled under a nearby seat. Passengers on the train began screaming and panicking. Alphonse lifted himself up to find that Edward was holding his head. "B-brother?! Are you alright?!"

Edward groaned and nodded, "What the hell was that?" His head was pounding, and he couldn't help but rub it from the pain.

Alphonse stood up and looked around. Suddenly, the door slammed open and black smoke began to fill that cart. Edward began coughing trying not to inhale the smoke, and other passengers began screaming from the other cabins.

"Well, what a surprise! Hello pipsqueak!"

Edward felt his heart stop. That voice! He knew that voice! Why was he here? Did he know that Edward wasn't feeling himself? "Envy?! Why are you here?!" Alphonse yelled.

Edward looked up to see Envy staring him right in the eyes. "Stop calling me small!" Edward clapped his hands and charged at him full force. Right before he reached Envy, he transmuted his Auto-mail arm into a blade. He jumped and sliced Envy right in half...or so he thought he did.

Envy had managed to flip backwards and dodge Edward's attack. Edward fell down to one knee. He had his blade to his side and was holding his stomach. His breathing began to increase and sweat was running down his face. Edward felt so drained. He already knew that Alphonse would have to do most of the fighting. "Fullmetal pipsqueak it's a shame really. You know, that you won't be able to fight at your full strength. Don't you just hate when you get sick?! It's too bad though. Since I'm not a human I don't get sick. Now who has the advantage?!" Envy teased.

Edward's face went blood red and his teeth clenched together. So, Envy did know that he was sick. "You stay away from brother!" Envy gasped as Alphonse slammed his hands together and knocked Envy back. The kid was fast that was for sure. He clapped his hands once more and split the cart in two pieces. Dust flew into the air and passengers in the other cart began screaming. Al picked up his brother and began running away from Envy.

"Al what are you doing?! Get Envy while he isn't looking!"

"No! We have to get you away from him! It looks like he's trying to kill you! Let's get off the train so that the passengers won't get injured!" Alphonse explained as he jumped from the train. They were now standing in the open field Edward saw before.

"My, what do we have here?" Someone hissed with a disturbed laugh. This voice was new. But still, they had heard it before.

"Can I eat him Lust? Can I? Can I please?!" Another one yelled, begging for flesh. His voice was very skittish and nervous. Two figures appeared from the thick smoke that still lingered the air. It was Lust and Gluttony.

"Darn! They're all here!" Edward snapped. He was now shaking and his vision was blurry.

Edward watched as Envy appeared beside them. They were now cornered. Lust extended her fingers. Alphonse gasped as she grinned and slowly walked towards them.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed..." She began to speak. Alphonse and Edward could only stare at her as she grew closer to them.

"There is so very much to learn yet you two understand so little." Envy grinned and followed behind her. "A meaningless effort…and…" Lust's voice died. A man with gray hair on his chin along with yellow eyes appeared from a dark void. Behind him…was Dante.

Edward felt his heart stop. She was grinning and looking at the terrified brothers, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

**Destiny Islands**** (Night) ~**

Sora held his Keyblade tightly in his hands as he wandered outside. "Oh man—I can't believe I got separated from him! This is just great this Heartless Sweepers job thing isn't working!" He looked around and paused as he heard footsteps behind him. Sweat poured down his face and his body began shaking and before he could even look behind him he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. He screamed but then it was covered with playful laughter. His friend, Riku, was laughing with his Keyblade in hand.

"Good one Riku—that was _so_ funny! Don't worry I'll get you back for that." He pouted, sarcastically.

Riku rolled his eyes and smiled, "Oh come on Sora! I was just joking with you. Lighten up! Besides you did the same thing to me last night!"

"Hey! But you knew I was there!" Sora whined. He summoned his Keyblade away and shook his head, "Man, these heartless are starting to be a pain in the butt. I don't remember there being this many from before."

"I know." Riku said with a serious tone. "I knew that once we defeated Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas that there would still be some heartless around. But not like this. It's getting out of hand. We might just need Mickey's help after all." he sighed.

Sora grew a worried look on his face, one like never before. He didn't want to lose the Islands again...not like this.

"Well what should we do now…" Sora asked putting his hands behind his head and turning to a worried Riku.

Riku looked down at him and scratched his head, suddenly his face fell pale. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"We have a test tomorrow! And we haven't studied!"

"AH! That's right!" Sora yelled, "I can't fail this one! Last time I took a test I fell asleep! And the Teacher gave me an F-! AAAHHH!"

Riku and Sora ran down the dirt road and took off in the direction to Kairi's house, "Sora! You always fall asleep during tests!"

"I do not!"

**~ Destiny Islands (Night) Kairi****'s House**

Sitting in her room, Kairi was reading a book. She had to prepare for her English test coming up and so she could help Sora and Riku catch up on what they missed. Besides, she was the only one out of all of her friends that really had the time to study. She put down her book and stepped over to her bedroom window. The night sky seemed so beautiful tonight.

She sighed thinking to herself, "Sora and Riku still aren't back yet!" She wished that they would all settle down for once. Always fighting and traveling. She knew that's what Sora and Sienna lived for but everyone needs a break every once and a while.

"I'll go take a walk then." She suggested to herself. She stood up and slipped on her shoes. Just as she took her first steps toward the door, a sharp pain struck her heart. She groaned in pain. She had felt that pain before. Right before Destiny Islands had disappeared. Once the pain vanished from her heart she ran to the window and looked up at the sky. She could only stare as she saw a strange star flashing purple and red.

Something bad was about to occur…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you MeckaBlaze Alchemist for the favorite~! Thank you for the views and follows too everyone! How about leaving me a review telling me how I did. If I get enough support I will pick up the pace on uploading more chapters for this since I have a lot of chapters. As a treat I actually combine 2 chapters when I make this, making it extra long! Well see you next weekend with another chapter!<strong>

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	3. Sweet Dreams of a Non-Dreamer

**The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix**

**Chapter Two - Sweet Dreams of a Non-Dreamer**

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed as more papers piled up on his desk. He looked at his Lieutenant who was staring down at him.

"Sir, you really should hurry. Those papers aren't going to write themselves."

Mustang glanced up at her. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, why don't you be nice and help me out?"

Riza Hawkeye turned her head. "Um…I think I hear Major Armstrong calling me…I'll see you later sir." Trying to avoid pitching in she fled out of the room. Mustang whined to himself and didn't bother calling after her.

"…Fine. I'm a man! I can handle this! Now let's see…" he began flipping through the stack of papers when suddenly Hawkeye ran back in. She saluted and quickly put her hand back down. "Sir, there is trouble! Edward's train has been stopped. There has to be something major going on! The conductor of the train hasn't answered our calls yet! All you can hear is screaming in the background!" she explained, with a very alerting expression. Mustang dropped his paperwork. "Get the car ready!" he ordered. Hawkeye ran out of the office and down to the front desk.

"Colonel Roy Mustang needs a car right away!"

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Fullmetal! I swear if you've gotten yourself in trouble again I'll-!" Mustang shook off his thought and stood up. He looked out the window to see Hawkeye already outside and getting the car ready. She was fast and was always there when he needed her. His eyes in the sky…

Mustang reached into his pocket and put on his white gloves. He would probably need them. Everywhere Fullmetal went he usually found himself in deep trouble. He was after all the Fullmetal Alchemist who got accepted into the Amestris military at the age of thirteen.

Mustang had finally reached downstairs. Hawkeye was already in the driver's seat ready to go. Mustang quickly rushed inside and the car sped off down the road.

**~ Destiny Islands Night (Late) ~**

Sora and Riku quickly read through their textbooks and jotted down notes. "Oh, I won't be able to remember all this! This is too much!" Sora complained.

"Come on Sora we have to at least get a few chapters in! Besides, we can't fail this test. If we do…" Riku's voiced died as he imagined the worst thing possible happening to them due to failing the exam. It was enough to send chills down his spine and make him speed up his reading.

The two now at Sora's house. Deciding that they had not time to go visit Kairi, they went to Sora's house. Riku had told Sora on the way that she was probably asleep and had a lot to do tomorrow. Besides, they were always pestering her for notes. Sora's mother had fixed the four some fresh tea and hot cookies and Sora was cramming them all in his mouth as he wrote.

Sora sighed, suddenly giving up and flopping on the bed, he curled up into a small ball and closed her eyes.

"Sora what are you doing?! We have to study!" Riku scolded.

"I...I know Riku!" Sora yawned, "I'm just so tired...I need a small break. I'll get back up in a minute and study..."

So many things had been happening to them, the Heartless attacking the Islands and the eerie feeling of something being off. The more he thought about it the heavier her eyes became. He yawned and instantly found herself drifting into sleep. His vision slowly died on him and he could no longer hear Riku scribbling down notes.

"Don't come near us you monsters!"

Sora screamed from the sudden voice yelling in his ear. "W-what is going?!" He panicked, floating above a lush and green field full of beautiful flowers. Puzzled, he looked below to see trouble forming below her. He fell down closer to get a better look at the new people.

There was a suit of armor holding a blond haired boy with a red jacket. He rubbed his eyes a little harder then gasped as he saw a familiar figure. There standing in front of the two boys, was Xehanort. Sora remembered hearing about the man from Master Yen Sid. He had done terrible things, hurting people and spreading chaos through the worlds. But...wasn't he supposed to be dead? What was going on?! Why was he here and alive. Yen Sid said that he had perished 10 years ago. Was it because Xemnas and Ansem were gone? It just didn't make any sense!

The boy with blond hair was coughing and the suit of armor was backing away as three other mysterious figures approached them.

"What...where am I?"

What kind of dream was this?

"Dante," The small blonde hissed at the brunet. His voice was so weak. "Are you working with this man?"

The person in the suit of armor gasped. His voice had a hollow ring to it. Like there was no one in side.

Xehanort began to chuckle to himself, "You fool, that is no way to speak to your new Fuhrer." He raised his hands in the air and laughed even louder. Sora and the two boys gasped. Xehanort...is a Fuhrer? That was the last thing this Universe needed, a mad man that was obsessed with the door to light and darkness. Another person joined in on the act and began talking.

The boy looked like a cross dresser or at least that was what Sora thought. He brushed off her weird thought and listened in.

"Pipsqueak, bow down to your new ruler! Or are you too sick to even stand on your own feet?" He teased.

"Shut…up…Envy!" The blond snapped back.

So the crossdresser boy was Envy. Wasn't that the name of a sin? Who would name their child that?! Sora then turned around to get a better look at the other two. The blond haired teen didn't look well at all. He was dripping sweat and his face was red. He sighed and tried to think of something quick before the situation got out of hand. Then it hit him; why not spare some of her energy to the boy?

He flew over a little closer and gripped the unaware boy's hand then closed his eyes. He said a small prayer under her breath and began to glow a bright green. Slowly, it died out and Sora fell.

"There you go, I know it's not much but at least it'll help y-you!" He lifted his head up and smiled.

He felt his eyes get heavy once more; his body began to shake and went numb. "There…it worked. I'm so glad…" Sora turned to Xehanort who seemed to be looking at her with a vicious smile.

"Well you did prove to be helpful after all." he said softly, the others not being able to hear him. He gasped and backed away but fell back and watched everything around him vanish once more.

**~ Destiny Islands: Sora's Room ~ **

Riku looked over at Sora who was lying in the bed. He was now asleep. He yawned and turned back away from him. He had been working so hard for the past week. Fighting heartless with his Keyblade and traveling around. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open. Standing there, dripping in sweat was Kairi.

Riku could only stare at her. The noise was so loud that Sora shot out of the bed. Sora screamed and looked at Kairi. "G-guys! You're back! Oh thank goodness. Have you looked outside?!" she yelled. Sora and Riku exchanged looks, and then shook their heads. Sora who was half way asleep and still wasn't aware of what was going on joined him. When he saw the sight his eyes widened and he was pushed back into reality from his sleepy daze. Sora and Riku looked back at Kairi.

There in the once peaceful night sky was a large black hole covering one of the stars in the sky.

**~ Amestris Field: Open Field ~**

Edward felt his body warm up. His heart began to race. What was this feeling? He suddenly felt energized and excited.

_"There you go; some of my energy should do you good."_

A gentle and giving voice whispered in his ear. "Al…put me down." Edward ordered. Alphonse was shocked. His brother's voice seemed so confident now. "Brother? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked. Edward looked at him. It was as if fire was burning deep into his eyes.

Alphonse had seen that look before. It was when Edward said that he was going to join the military and get their bodies back. Alphonse slowly put his brother down. Envy grinned as Edward raised to his feet. He transmuted his Auto-mail into his usual blade. Edward looked up and gave Dante and Xehanort a death stare. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me. I'm really not in a good mood!" Edward slammed his hands down onto the soft grass which turned into rough dirt.

A large pillar charged full speed at the Homunculi separating them from Dante and Xehanort. Alphonse decided to help his brother by adding in his own alchemic attack causing dirt to fly into the air. This covered Xehanort and Dante. "Ed are you alright?" Alphonse asked. Edward stood up and looked at his brother. "Never felt better! Someone saved me. They gave me their remaining energy that they had stored away." He said as he tightened his fist. He sneezed and held his head.

Edward suddenly heard a loud explosion come from the right of him. He quickly turned around to see Lust glaring at him. "That wasn't very nice…" she raised her hand.

Then out of nowhere appeared right in front of Edward and pinned him to the ground with her long and sharp fingers. Alphonse was pushed back by Gluttony and Envy. "Brother! No!" Alphonse reached out to his Edward but failed. Xehanort slowly walked up to Edward. His Key shaped blade was in his hand. "Your heart is mine. Fullmetal boy…" He lowered his blade down by Edward's chest

He began to struggle. That boost of energy he had earlier was now gone.

"Al!"

He couldn't see his brother. He needed him. Just as Xehanort was about to strike, a blaze of fire hit him causing him to fall back. Edward slowly turned his head. His vision was blurry but he could still make out who the newcomers were.

"About time Colonel Idiot!"

Mustang could see that Edward had been in a rough position. Five versus two just wasn't fair. One of the carts from the train had been split in half. The ground had been warped due to a transmutation. No doubt that the Elric brothers had been fighting. Hawkeye shot Envy and Gluttony causing them to move away from Alphonse. Lust glared at Mustang. "Sorry Fullmetal. I got caught up on traffic and paperwork." He teased. He snapped his fingers once more and a powerful flame struck Lust in the face causing her to let go of Edward. Alphonse ran over to his brother and helped him off the ground.

Suddenly, Xehanort stood up. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "Alright just who are you?" Mustang snapped. The Homunculi and Dante joined his side. Hawkeye had her guns pointed at the group. "I am the new ruler of this pathetic world. Xehanort." He said, with an evil smirk on his face. He dismissed his blade. "World, what are you talking about? What country are you from?" Mustang asked. He now had his fingers ready.

"I have already told you Colonel, I am not a being of this world. Do you honestly think that this is the only existing world? You really are ignorant people!" Xehanort grinned as he looked up at the sky. "You're a crazy old man! You're just like that nut case Dante!" Edward yelled.

Dante, who had been quiet this whole time, stepped in. "Master Xehanort only wishes to bring peace to the universe. You see Edward, there are indeed other worlds. I have been to one of them called Destiny Island."

Edward tightened his fist. He was so angry at this mad woman. She had to be brought down. "I swear, just…wait…until I get my hands on…_cough cough cough_..." Edward began to have a fit. He couldn't breathe any more. He felt so hot. Hawkeye lowered her weapon and ran over to Edward. She touched his forehead but instantly she backed away her hand.

"Sir he's burning up! I think he has more than a cold!" She said. Alphonse looked at his brother. He didn't know Edward was in so much pain. "Brother…" He said. Edward couldn't stay awake. He felt sleep pulling at his soul. He closed his eyes not being able to say anything and lost himself in the world of sleep.

Alphonse looked down at his brother. He began shaking him. "Brother?! Brother! Wake up!" Alphonse pleaded. Nothing…Edward was out cold. Xehanort lifted his hand in the air. Clouds began rolling in, "I'm bored of this planet. I think it's time we bid it farewell." He said. A large orb appeared from above the clouds. The wind began picking up. What was going on?! Mustang turned around and looked up at the sky. It was now purple and red. Blue lightning was flashing through the sky. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

Hawkeye felt herself lift up from the ground. She dropped her guns. "Sir!" she screamed. Mustang ran over to her and reached out his hand. Alphonse screamed their names as they were both picked up by the strange storm. Al quickly buried his feet into the ground. The wind was blowing around Edward's hair and jacket. "Hold onto me! Edward!" he pleaded desperately.

Xehanort laughed and once again another dark corridor appeared.

"Young man, you and your brother are about to embrace the worst of darkness! This world is about to become a part of sleep now." He grinned and turned his back towards them. Envy was the first to leave followed by Lust and Gluttony. Dante stood beside Xehanort. Alphonse could see the beautiful field being torn apart by the furious storm. "You'll pay for this! Brother and I will-"

"Ha! Really young man? I don't think so. Even if you do survive this storm, there is no one out there to help you." Dante laughed. Alphonse tightened his grip on his brother as the wind picked up even more. All of the flowers from before were now dead and crumbled by the force of the storm. The area around the four of them was now completely dark. Yellow eyes appeared behind Xehanort and Dante.

"Goodbye Edward and Alphonse Elric!" Both Dante and Xehanort were engulfed by the thick darkness. Alphonse was now alone with his unconscious brother. He felt his feet rise off the ground. He clapped his hands and tried to bond his feet to the Earth's now ruined surface. But he failed…

The two brothers were engulfed by the huge storm before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I was a little slow on updating but I'm here now. Thanks guys for the support! It's a lot more than I had the last few tries! XD Please be sure to leave a review, follow, or favorite for more!<strong>

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	4. Fated Meeting

**The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix**

**Chapter Three - Fated Meeting**

He heard the sound of waves clashing together; flying into the salty air. Soft sand covered his heavy Auto-mail, and his eyes were looking up at the dusky sky filled with white and puffy clouds. This place. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't Amestris...it was another place. A dream? His final resting place. His eyes struggled to stay open, but he had to try to look around for someone, anyone...that could help him.

His skin was wet and cold and his heart was slow; voice was completely strained and he was no longer able to manage words. His consciousness kept drifting into nothing, making him think that the new place was only a dream, and that he would wake up in his nice soft bed and be greeting by his brother and his wonderful cooking.

He wished. If only...

Someone suddenly approached him, but he couldn't look over because his body wouldn't let him. It only shook with pain.

"Please, say something! Anything! You have to open your eyes." The voice was very familiar to him. He recognized it; when he did he was able to speak just one word.

"M-m-mom."

The woman he called his mother was smiling down at him with her gentle green eyes and was holding out her hand, as if she were calling him to join her in heaven. He wanted to, he really did! But his mind was still stuck on his brother. That's right...if he died his brother would be sad. And he would never be able to live with himself if he made him sad.

If we die, the world would continue to move along as if nothing ever happened.

Those words belonged to him. Those were the words he once spoke to someone. But he couldn't remember. His mind was just too foggy. He was sure even though he couldn't think straight. But wouldn't the world be affected by his death? Wouldn't his friends and that bastard that always seemed to boss him around be sad if he died?

The pain shot into his brain and his body trembled as he felt his blood begin to boil, making him grow hot instead of cold. He was getting closer to dying, as the pain he once felt was growing numb.

"Edward, please answer me say something to me!"

His body began to move violently. At first, he was alarmed by the movement. But when he saw his mother transform into a large suit of armor his mind escape from the shock. He couldn't speak any longer. The pain was completely leaving him. He grew light headed, and everything around him was starting to disappear in a bright light. This was it. He was losing consciousness. He was dying.

"Brother! Hey! Stay awake! Don't you dare close your eyes! Just stay with me! I promise I'll find help! You just gotta stay with me brother...please! Please!"

He couldn't help it. He was just so tired.

His eyes began fluttered, the longer he tried to stay awake the heavier his eyelids became. He was burning up now and he could feel sweat and darkness consuming him.

"Alphonse...I'm sorry...I'm s-so sorry..."

His eyes closed as darkness covered him like a warm blanket.

...

Alphonse cried his name begging him to stay awake, but he got no response back from his now silent Brother. He hated to think that way, but he knew that they were most likely on a deserted Island, no one to help him or his "near death" brother. Alphonse could only hope that someone would find them.

**~ Destiny Islands Night (Late) ~**

Sora backed away from the windows. Kairi turned to Riku who was just as surprised as she was.

"Should we tell the King?" Riku asked while cleaning his mouth off with his shirt. Sora sighed and nodded his head.

"Wait does this mean that Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody are back?" Kairi nervously asked.

They both turned towards her. Sora began swaying back and forth. "Wait, what about them? We shouldn't even be worrying about them. They're completely destroyed...right?" Riku asked.

Sora looked up at everyone. To be honest, he really didn't want to tell them about his strange dream, but really he had no other choice.

"Well, I saw Xehanort with other people in this dream I had just a minute ago." he admitted. Kairi and Riku both gasped.

Riku was the first to respond, "Who was he with and where was he?" He sat back down in his chair.

"A suit of armor holding an ill boy…um…and three people in black. One of the boys looked like a cross dresser and the other one was really fat." he held out his hands to express how big the other boy was. Kairi tilted her heads in confusion as Sora continued. "There was even a lady with a purple dress and another woman with black hair. Two more people were helping out the boys too. A lady and a man in what looked like a Military uniform…and I think that's it!" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"But the place, do you remember where they were?" Riku questioned. Sora closed his eyes and began to think.

"I remember a really nice field full of flowers. I even saw a wrecked up train derailed off the tracks. It was so beautiful. It really seemed like a nice place, except for the train and all." He explained as he sighed and began thinking about Xehanort and the other people. That black hole was probably what was left of it.

"Now we really need to inform the Mickey." Riku said. Sora handed over a spare Gummi Block that activated an emergency Gummi Ship to Riku.

"Why don't you go warn the King. Someone has to stay here and protect the island and Kairi."

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can with Mickey and the others. Just make sure you stay on high alert." he smiled glancing over at Kairi and back to him, as if to say don't flirt with his best friend too much. Sora blushed and turned away. Kairi, of course, didn't catch on and waved goodbye to Riku who was off to Disney Castle.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and smiled.

"You wanna go wait for Riku back at the main island. I think the studying can wait a while." Sora laughed.

Kairi giggled and nodded, "Yeah, that would be great Sora!"

Together, they left the house and headed to the dock where they got in one row boat and headed to the Island.

As he rowed, Sora lost himself in his thoughts. He looked at Kairi who was looking up, amazed at the night sky and then looked back down at his feet. The night air was comfortable, but sadly his feelings got in the way of making it a relaxing moment. Then there were the Heartless attacks. He was tired from the constant fighting he had been doing. Just as he was about to nod off from thinking too much, he felt the row boat hit the side of the bridge.

Sora and Kairi climbed out. "I'm going to go sit on the tree." Kairi told him while putting her hands behind her back. She began walking toward the steps that led off the bridge. Now, Sora stood alone in the boat. "What are these feelings I have...about Kairi...aren't we just...friends?"

"Sora! You're not going to believe this! Hurry!"

He ran up to her, but soon stopped dead in his tracks. There….lying on the beach…was a suit of armor. He was holding an unconscious boy who had blond hair and a red coat. Just like Sora's dream and that was when he felt his very being dropped into shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, sorry I'm late. I had ACT testing and I'm planning a convention at my school! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please follow, favorite, and leave me a quick review! Please let me know how I'm doing.<strong>

**Thank you for the people that are following and have favorited the series! I really appreciate it! I'll try to post again on Saturday night! Hooray for an upcoming 3 Day weekend!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku **


End file.
